Entre el Cielo y la Tierra
by Once L
Summary: Viñetas. - Fuuma y Kamui se encontraban bajo la lluvia compartiendo un dulce momento más entre ellos. .Shonen Ai.


**† ENTRE EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA ****†**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Titulo:** Bajo la Lluvia.

**Fandom:** x-1999

**Pairing/Personajes: **Fuuma & Kamui.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai.

**Disclaimer: **_x-1999_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al cuarteto de las talentosas _Clamp, _a las cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan interesante y shipeable obra de arte.

**03/01/10**

Ese día había amanecido lloviendo. La lluvia no había parado ni un segundo, y así habían tenido que asistir a clases. Por suerte, por fin habían terminado estas y los alumnos comenzaban a dispersarse por la salida, cubriéndose con sus sombrillas para volver a casa.

Todos, excepto él, que esperaba cubierto bajo techo. Tal parecía que el joven Shirou no había llevado paraguas ese día o quizá, esperaba otra cosa.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, ya se encontraba bajo la lluvia, corriendo a toda prisa con alguien que guiaba su camino al ir tomados de las manos.

Reconocerle a pesar de sólo verle la espalda no fue difícil. ¿Quién más que _él_ cómo para cometer dicha locura? Correr bajo la lluvia.

Sin más sonrió, dejándose llevar a dónde fuera que ésta persona le llevase. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que se mojaran, que pisaran los charcos o que alguien pudiera verlos. Con tan sólo sentir su mano, e ir hacia el mismo destino le bastaba y era feliz.

Así que siguieron corriendo por algunos minutos más, alejándose de las calles principales de la ciudad de Tokio; cuando Kamui reconoció el lugar, se dio cuenta de que por ahí no habría nadie, mucho menos con ese clima. En el fondo lo agradeció.

Algunos pasos más, y por fin se detuvieron. Ambos exhaustos y con sus respiraciones tan aceleradas.

- Te he... secuestrado. –le dijo entrecortadamente su captor, sonriendo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el otro.

Posiblemente él también se veía así, pero no tan adorable como Kamui.

- S-sí. Eso... veo. –contestó el aludido, sonriendo también.

En los ojos de Fuuma podía ver esa extraña mirada que guardaba tantas cosas: felicidad, desesperación, pasión y deseo. Y todas ellas, le gustaban. Se había acostumbrado a cada una de ellas en los últimos días.

- Te he extrañado. –agregó el más alto, dando un paso hacia _su_ Kamui.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Cuánto? –una risita escapó de sus labios, viéndole dar un paso más.

- Mhmm... –y se lo pensó un poco, rompiendo la distancia que los separaban para así poder acariciarle la mejilla.- ¿Mucho?

Tanteó, inclinándose para darle un beso en aquella zona que segundos antes había acariciado. El Dragón del cielo ante eso, se estremeció.

- He estado pensado en ti, todo el día. –le susurró Fuuma, mordiéndole sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Y-yo también. –le dijo con voz tenue y un leve sonrojo, buscando sus labios para poder besarlo de una vez.

El Dragón de la Tierra también buscaba lo mismo, así que no se resistió. Fue un beso lento y demasiado corto para el gusto de ambos, pero enseguida de ese, vinieron más.

Había pasado ya más de un año de la muerte de Kotori, y gracias a la compañía del otro es como habían logrado sobrevivir y sobrellevar aquella perdida tan grande, que a ambos había afectado de la misma forma.

Durante ese tiempo únicamente había habido abrazos de confortación, palabras de aliento y muestras de lo único que les quedaba: su amistad. Pero conforme los meses pasaban y la agonía se acrecentaba, los toques sin querer que había entre ambos les provocaba una descarga eléctrica que les erizaba la piel y calmaba sus tristes corazones; y sólo en un par de contadas ocasiones había habido un par de besos, pero a estos siempre les procedían horas de llanto y de arrepentimiento.

No había sido hasta hace un par de semanas atrás que ya un poco más compuestos y resignados por la perdida de la única mujer de sus vidas, cuando aquello había pasado. Justo dos días después de la visita que le habían hecho por su aniversario luctuoso, sucedió.

Había sido en un sueño, pero no uno cualquiera; sino de esos que tenían que ver con vidente de sueños. En el, se les había aparecido Kotori, uniendo a los tres en ese sueño especial para poder decirles su última voluntad.

La chica los había reconfortado y los animaba a seguir adelante con sus vidas, a afrontar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos, y corresponder a ellos pues era mutuamente y con la misma intensidad. En pocas palabras, Kotori les había dado permiso de ser algo más que amigos, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se había despedido de ellos.

Al día siguiente ambos hablaron sobre el tema y terminaron la conversación con un largo y reconfortante beso, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con una verdadera sonrisa en sus rostros.

- ¿Kamui? –preguntó de pronto al verle tan pensativo y distraído.- ¿Qué pasa?

El menor reaccionó, negando levemente y sonriéndole a su koibito.

- Nada. Aún no puedo creer que estemos así.

- ¿Así... cómo? –indagó confundido el joven Monou, inclinando un poco su rostro.

- Juntos y... felices. –agregó, robándole un fugaz beso.

Al segundo siguiente Kamui se vio recostado sobre aquel campo de flores, recibiendo algunos besos y caricias de parte de Fuuma.

- Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos... –susurró de forma sensual, retirándole el saco que comenzaba a estorbarle en su camino de besos descendente.- Porque estamos predestinados a ello.

- ¿Lo prometes? –le preguntó, obteniendo un beso como respuesta.

- Para toda la eternidad.

Y se recostó a su lado, comenzando a jugar con la corbata de su uniforme. El otro se rió, cubriéndolos de la lluvia con el abrigo que el más alto llevaba.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, pero _ese_ momento; juntos y a solas, era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Además, ambos sabían que pronto entrarían en calor, entre besos, caricias y mil promesas.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Mi primer fic sobre éste increible anime nxn

Gracias por leer y sus reviews ;)

Pronto una nueva viñeta, aquí mismo :D**  
**


End file.
